


Terfiffic

by kelex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks Dean is a pretty terfiffic big brother.  wee!chesters fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terfiffic

"Terrific!" is Sam's new favorite word. 

But he can't quite say it like his Dad and super-cool big brother; somehow with Sam, it always comes out "Terfiffic!" And he claps his hands, because it's a happy sounding word, and it just feels like there should be a clap with it. 

Which is why he can't understand why Dean frowns at him every time he says it. 

\- = - = -

Dean's sick of hearing his brother's voice. Sure, Sam's only four, but hearing the same word over and over again with a clap behind it is really making him want to yell at Sammy to shut up, stop clapping, stop being so _happy_ because there's nothing to be happy _about._

Dad's gone again, and left Dean in charge of Sammy. With the same admonition as always; "Take care of your little brother, Dean. Don't open the door, and don't leave the room." Never mind that they're running low on milk and cereal and bread, but that's okay. Dad left money on the dresser and Dean knows he can walk across the street to the gas station and get milk and bread to last until Dad gets back, and he'll never have to know. 

And he'll even make Sammy go with him, hold his hand and help him cross the street and maybe even let him pay the cashier, because they'll think it's cute and adorable and not wonder why a four year old and eight year old are doing their own shopping. 

\- = - = -

The trip to the gas station went off without a problem, and Dean even had enough money left over to buy Sammy a candy bar. Dad might kill him for that, too, but anything that'd shut Sam up for five seconds was a good idea in Dean's mind. The room is still empty, exactly the way they left it, so Dean knows Dad hasn't been home while they were gone, which is a good thing. He locks the door behind them, and when he turns around, Sammy's sitting on the kitchen table, holding out the loaf of bread for Dean to put away. 

He gives a little smile as he takes the bread and puts it by the little fridge, and then manhandles the gallon of milk in on the top shelf. 

"Terffific!" A laugh and a clap, and Dean turned around. 

Sammy was staring at him, eyes big and shiny, mouth ringed with chocolate, clapping. "Dean terffific!" he shouted, and then launched himself at Dean for a hug. 

"Oof!" Dean went down laughing despite himself, hugging his little brother tightly and doing his best to avoid the chocolate-sticky kisses that Sam was trying to give him. "Sammy!"

"Dean terfiffic!" he shouted again, and snuggled against Dean's chest. 

"Sammy's pretty terfiffic himself," Dean answered, gently ruffling Sam's hair. "C'mon, Sammy. Get off me, I gotta make dinner."

Sam laughed, and bounced on Dean's stomach. "Dean terffific brother," he sad, giving a little yawn. 

Dean melted a little bit at that, and kissed Sammy's forehead. "Sammy terffific brother too," he repeated. He wasn't quite big enough to carry Sam any more, because the kid was growing like a weed, but he did manage to wiggle out from under him. "Give me your hands, Sammy, and I'll pull you along." 

"GAME!" Sammy instantly stuck out his hands, and Dean grabbed them, spinning Sammy in a little circle just to hear him laugh. Somehow, terfiffic didn't seem so bad any more. 

\- = - = -

John stood outside the hotel room door for a split-second, his hand resting on the doorknob. He could hear the boys laughing inside, Sammy first and then Dean joining in as whatever "GAME!" they were playing heated up. Taking a step to the side, he peeked in the barely-askew curtains and watched Dean twirling his little brother on the floor, watched Sammy laughing and wiggling and spinning on his butt until he fell backwards, at which time Dean jumped on him and tickled him. 

More laughter at the tickling, and John stepped away from the door, and walked back to his truck. The diner down the street was open all night, he could get something to eat there instead of interrupting the fun. 

He hadn't heard the laughter from both his sons in a damned long time, and it sounded pretty terrific to him. 

The End


End file.
